Le mage noir
by SForVengeance
Summary: Un curieux homme répondant au nom de Voodoombra, un vaudou, m'a un jour proposé d'entrer dans le monde de Harry Potter.Malgré ma méfiance, j'ai accepté. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Car il m'a convaincue. Ma mission ? Entrer à Poudlard, rencontrer Severus Snape, et me lier d'amitié avec lui. C'est moi qui suis son seul moyen qu'il ait de retrouver Lily et de se faire pardonner.


Somber. C'est mon nom.

Je suis là, contre un mur de pierres grises et rugueuses, à attendre. Devant moi, les voitures passent, faisant une pétarade de leur moteur. Je suis là, livre en main, assise dans le coin sombre d'un petit escalier, au beau milieu du centre-ville, lisant. Un livre ? Non. Ma Bible, mon Coran, mon tout : un livre Harry Potter. Ma mère me tuera certainement en voyant que je suis sortie de la boutique de vêtements uniquement pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tant que j'ai mon livre.

Seuls les précieux textes du précieux ouvrage de la reine Joanne Rowling peuvent combler mon ennui. Ils me permettent même d'oublier la douleur qui fusille mes pieds, épuisés par tant de marche et de course, à travers les boutiques de vêtements. J'en ai assez de tout cela, mes vêtements, simples et entièrement noirs, me suffisent. Même si je ne dirai pas non à un superbe pull de Mrs Weasley, ou un tee-shirt de Severus Snape ou de la marque des Ténèbres !

La fratrie revient, et bien entendu, je suis fusillée du regard par tous lorsqu'ils me virent avec mon livre _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_.

–T'as pas autre chose à lire ? Ou même ailleurs ?

–Non justement. On ne me laisse même pas lire à la maison, il faut toujours que vous veniez m'arracher mes livres des mains ! répliquais-je. Et puis c'est Harry Potter.

Ils soupirèrent, leurs bras tombant sous la charge de leurs sacs remplis de vêtements puant le neuf. Contrainte d'abandonner ma lecture, je le rangeai soigneusement dans mon sac, protégé par une pile de choses. Nous descendîmes la grand rue, vers une nouvelle ruelle, bien plus sombre. Ma mère et ma sœur tournèrent les talons, voyant la lugubre rue de briques noirs, à la route délabrée, les cailloux roulant vers le bas de la pente. Mais un « pssst » discret m'empêcha d'aller les rejoindre, pour que je tourne la tête.

Une misérable boutique aux murs autant de travers que la tour de Pise se tenait devant moi, aux fenêtres recouvertes d'une épaisse crasse, et aux lampes de la pancarte éclatées par le temps et l'usage. Un homme se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, grand, élancé, vêtu d'une longue cape noire et rouge tombait sur ses genoux. Son visage était maigre, même émacié, et étonnement pâle, et un masque d'os cachait ses yeux. Ses yeux noirs brûlants me fixaient étrangement, et durant un long laps de temps, je fus tentée de fuir. Cependant, le parfait inconnu se rapprocha de moi, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, me tendant sa main cassée. Il dégageait quelque chose d'élégant et de charismatique qui m'attira.

–Bonjour à toi petite. Laisse-moi deviner... hum... Somber ? Oui, oui, Somber. Je suis Voodoombra, …

Durant la courte pause qu'il avait pris entre ses mots, j'eus le temps de me poser mille questions, toutes aussi tordues les unes que les autres : comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Voodoombra. Non seulement son physique et son charisme me rappelaient le Docteur Facilier, mais il portait en plus le nom d'un personnage sorti de ma propre imagination.

–... expert en magie noire, et sorcier vaudou..., continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Gardant son sourire jovial, masqué par l'ombre des hauts bâtiments qui menaçaient dangereusement de s'écrouler, il me pointa sa boutique. Je portais un regard à son toit : maintenant qu'il le disait, je voyais plus clairement les inscriptions sur une vieille pancarte raclant contre le bois de la baraque : « Dr Voodoombra, mage noir ». Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait bâti son repère ici, quel maire l'aurait accepté sur la grand rue ensoleillée ?

Bien trop curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'étrange personnage, je le suivis dans son repère, la porte lâchant sur nous un nuage de poussière noire qui me fit tousser. Une lueur chaude et accueillante grandissait au fond de la pièce, certainement celle de plusieurs dizaines de chandelles. Il s'avança à travers l'étroit et bas couloir, où s'entassaient divers instruments étranges qui auraient très bien pu avoir leur place dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais également des poupées vaudou, des crânes blanchis ou même taillés dans des métaux précieux, et divers colliers et autres. Nous arrivâmes tous deux dans un petit espace clos, confiné, où régnait une douce odeur mêlée aux couleurs chatoyantes que projetaient les chandelles sur les murs. Il s'assit non pas à une table basse, mais à un bureau, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne et normal. Le sorcier me pointa une chaise d'orme branlante, sur laquelle je m'assis.

–Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? finis-je par dire, brisant l'étrange silence.

–Voyons, je suis un sorcier ! Je vois toute chose en ce monde, je lis dans les pensées et dans les regards...

À ces mots, une frayeur subite s'empara de moi, et les mots de Severus résonnèrent dans ma tête en écho : « Concentrez-vous ! Disciplinez votre esprit ! ». Le meilleur professeur de potions ET d'Occlumencie.

–N'aie pas peur, je ne vois pas ce que tu penses, mais ce que tu aimes... tes goûts... ta religion... D'ailleurs, je vois que tu es certainement bien trop fan de Harry Potter que la normale...

J'haussais les sourcils, questionneuses, des mèches de mes cheveux noirs tombant sur mon visage.

–Il y a d'ailleurs quelques petites choses qui me déplaisent fortement dans ces livres... Oh non, ne t'offusque pas, j'adore Harry Potter, s'empressa-t-il en remarquant ma réaction colérique. Juste... d'ailleurs, toi aussi ces choses te déplaisent, je le vois... Alors je vais te proposer le marché le plus fou de toute ta vie : je pourrais t'envoyer dans ce monde. À Poudlard, dans le monde des sorciers, et te donner une chance de tout modifier à ta guise.

–Et en quoi cela m'intéresserait-il ? l'interrogeais-je, méfiante.

–Oh oui ça t'intéressera. Disons que... hum... tu devras faire_ équipe_ avec un certain professeur Severus Snape...

Un soubresaut, accompagné d'un frisson tiède parcourut mon corps. Néanmoins je me méfiais toujours.

–Et comment puis-je savoir comment je peux vous faire confiance ?

Le débat dura longtemps, et après plusieurs démonstrations dignes de Fred et George, je me décidai enfin à lui faire confiance.

–Alors, chaque jour, je te confirai une mission. Je te les enverrai par courrier sorcier (il pointa une petite chauve-souris qui voletait dans un coin). Il faut que tu les fasses toutes, sans exception.

–Sinon, que se passera-t-il ?

–Sinon je serai obligé de devenir méchant, ce qui serait dommage vu que je suis d'une nature plutôt gentille. Méchant, et je serai obligé de faire de toi un démon à mon service.

Je frissonnai, de la sueur froide perlant dans mon dos.

–Mais je te préviens, si jamais un jour tu reviens, cette aventure pourrait avoir des conséquences sur ta vie ici... des modifications importantes, et certainement pas joyeuses... message reçu ?

Je hochai la tête pour approuver, la gorge nouée. Le sorcier me fit m'allonger sur le dos, au milieu de la pièce et d'une étoile à sept branches, toutes pointant les sept tomes de Harry Potter. La pièce fut plongée dans les ténèbres, et je ne pus plus qu'entendre les incantations froides de Voodoombra, et voir ses yeux rouge vif me fixer intensément. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je me sentis tournoyer, importée dans un tourbillon de ténèbres qui ne me donna qu'envie de vomir mes tripes, mes entrailles, même mon cerveau qui sifflait de douleur, sans pouvoir fermer mes yeux qui ne demandaient que ça.

Puis, je tombai brusquement, glissant contre un plancher poussiéreux, crachant et toussotant. Je me relevai péniblement, pour jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de moi : j'étais dans une cheminée, ou plutôt devant, dans l'arrière boutique d'un sombre magasin lugubre aux fenêtres crasseuses et embuées, où sur leurs rebords couraient des rats maigrichons.

Barjow et Burke. C'est le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit, d'autant plus lorsqu'un homme grogna, tapant des pieds sur le plancher fragile, parlant de sa voix bourrue.

–Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel, par Salazar !

Sans attendre, je me relevai, pour passer au travers de la fenêtre brisée la plus proche, roulant sur le pavé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Une fine douleur saisit mon bras droit, mais je m'en moquai. Je me ramassai tellement des chutes de toute façon !

Mes yeux se baladèrent sur la rue étroite, bondée de gens tout de noir vêtus, aux airs louches. Ils regardaient, à droite, à gauche, chaque passant, chaque étalage, méfiants. Mais moi ils me regardaient avec un air surpris. Ce n'était pas étonnant, avec mon accoutrement de... Moldue ?

À mon tour, je m'élançais dans la rue sombre, encore plus sombre que la ruelle de ma ville Moldue, avec tous ces gens, sorciers, qui sortaient des boutiques avec des expressions de rat, elles-mêmes ornées d'instruments de magie noire. Je suivis un long escalier sinueux et escarpé, remontant ses marches. Le soleil, bien plus clair et présent, vint chatouiller ma rétine, un panneau m'indiquant le Chemin de Traverse.

Oui, il était là, avec ses grands étalages accueillants et chaleureux, aux passants à la mine joyeuse, et au pavé chaud. Des chapeaux pointus, des hiboux qui ululaient joyeusement, des enfants vêtus de cape courant dans tous les sens. Nul doute, c'était bien le Chemin de Traverse, le vrai, le seul, l'unique. Resplendissant de magie sous le soleil d'été, des élèves admirant la vitrine d'un magasin, qui ne contenait qu'un seul article : un Nimbus 2000 flambant neuf.

J'aurais pu en pleurer, je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à pleurer, loin de là, cependant, savoir que j'ai réalisé mon rêve à la place de milliers de Potterheads, aurait pu avoir de quoi m'arracher une petite larme. Néanmoins, je préférais garder mon sérieux.

Il fallait avant tout me retrouver dans tout ce chahut-bahut. Là, c'était Fleury & Bott, avec tous ses étalages de livres à la reliure de cuir sèche et fragile. Là encore, c'était l'Apothicaire, je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang de dragon, crue et pestilentielle, remonter à mes narines. Plus loin, je reconnaissais le magasin d'Ollivander, un enfant blond d'une dizaine d'années y allant avec son père.

C'était fabuleux. Et puis là, à la fin de ma marche, je reconnus le plus grand de tous les bâtiments, le plus blanc et luxueux, tout fait de marbre, monté sur des piliers : Gringotts. Si je devais aller faire mes courses, il fallait que j'ai de l'argent. Cependant, j'étais perdue : comment faire ? Et si je n'avais même pas de coffre ?

Une petite chauve-souris aux ailes tranchantes voleta près de mon oreille. Je pus tout juste la reconnaître, à l'aide de ses yeux d'un violet laiteux : c'était le « facteur » de Voodoombra, qui m'apportait un rouleau de parchemin, que je pris et déroulai avec impatience.

_« Ta première mission : Une fois arrivée sur l'Allée des Embrumes, rends-toi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu connais la route. Ensuite, trouve Gringotts et vas-y. Tu ne peux pas le rater. Tu y as déjà un coffre, il te suffit de demander. Krotor t'apportera un autre message dans une heure. »_

–Krotor ? fis-je avec grand étonnement en me tournant vers le petit animal nocturne. La chauve-souris ?

En guise de réponse, la chauve-souris battit vivement des ailes vers moi. Je poussai les rudes portes de la banque, entrant dans une vaste pièce éclairée par un lustre en cristal, où travaillaient une série de gobelins, haut perchés sur leur piédestal, inscrivant des inscriptions sur plusieurs parchemins. Tout comme dans l'histoire, j'allai au bout de l'allée, afin de voir le gobelin qui gérait les coffres.

Il était bien là, ses oreilles pointues, le visage ridé, des lunettes sur le bout de son nez crochu, comme celui des sorcières Moldues. Remarquant qu'il ne m'avait pas vue, je toussotai, et aussitôt, il releva ses petits yeux noirs vers moi.

–Que puis-je pour vous ?

–J'aimerais avoir accès à mon coffre.

–À quel nom ?

–Todd. Somber Todd.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais entendu pareil nom dans sa banque, haussa, il fouilla dans son livre, et fini par trouver.

–Oui, vous avez bien un coffre. Cependant, personne n'est venu réclamer quoique ce soit dans ce coffre depuis douze ans... Votre clé ?

Un soupçon d'affolement s'empara de ma poitrine. Clé, clé, clé. Je n'avais pas de clé ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à la patte de Krotor qu'une simple missive.

–Clé ? Mais je n'ai pas de...

Au même moment, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et sentit un contact froid et métallique. Je sortis donc de ma poche, une petite clé de cuivre.

–Ah si, j'en ai une.

Le gobelin haussa à nouveau un sourcil inquisiteur. Décidément...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai assise à un wagon, qui me rappelait étrangement mes premières montagnes russes, à l'âge de six ans. J'en gardai un piètre souvenir, cependant, cette fois-ci, mon estomac ne montra aucun signe de fragilité soudaine.

Je regardai à droite, à gauche, admirant les menaçants stalagmites et stalactites de pierre, tandis que Gripsec et moi nous enfoncions un peu plus profondément dans les sous-terrains. Je pus même voir une dangereuse flamme colorée à peu de centimètres de moi.

Nous finîmes par arriver face au coffre 666. Décidément...

Ma surprise n'était pas encore à son comble. Non, lorsque Gripsec ouvrit mon coffre, je ne vis pas Satan se jeter sur moi en hurlant, la langue pendante, alors que deux secondes plus tôt, il donnait un concert de metal. Non, je vis une montagne de Gallions, de pierres précieuses, et d'objets d'une valeur inestimable. Et moi qui m'amusais à faire des _économies..._

Je sortis donc de Gringotts une bourse en cuir pleine de piécettes accrochée à ma ceinture. Dès que je fus sortie, Krotor revint, un nouveau parchemin entre les griffes.

_« Deuxième mission : Voici ta liste de fournitures. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide pour savoir où les acheter, je pense. Pour Ollivander, souviens-toi bien de ça : ici, ton père est Anchore Todd, un serial killer, et ta mère Dania Baker, une serveuse. Ton père est mort à Azkaban et il a tué ta mère. » _

–On dirait un scénario écrit par moi...

Des tueurs en série, des meurtres en famille, il n'y avait que moi pour écrire ce genre de choses. Je pris le deuxième parchemin, celui-ci, écrit à la lettre verte. Avant de le dérouler, j'inspirais un grand souffle de naïveté et joignis mes mains.

–Merci...

Après cette rapide prière à mes propres divinités, je déroulai le parchemin.

_COLLÈGE DE __Poudlard__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
__Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-_O_rdre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Miss Somber Todd,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Miss Todd, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.__Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe_

Croyez-le ou pas, j'ai failli me mettre à genoux au sol pour bénir le ciel. Ma lettre pour Poudlard. Celle que j'avais tant rêvé recevoir un jour. Elle était là, dans ma main.

Il ne me fallut pas moins de cinq secondes pour que je fonce chez Mrs Guipure, que je puisse me promener avec autre chose que ces vieux vêtements Moldus. Une cape. Je voulais une cape. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une cape.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvai avec un chaudron, des ingrédients divers, une cape et des vêtements de sorcier noirs sur moi, des instruments de potions et d'astronomie, des parchemins, des plumes, et tout un bric-à-brac de sorcier. Il ne me manquait plus qu'une seule chose : ma baguette.

J'entrai dans une vieille boutique remplie de boîtes, un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants se tenant derrière son bureau. Il vint vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

–Bonjour. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

–À Todd. Somber Todd.

–Ah oui... je me souviens encore lorsque vos parents sont venus chercher leur première baguette... une histoire si dramatique...

Je déglutis silencieusement, et aussitôt, il prit sur moi tout un tas de mesures et alla chercher diverses baguettes que je puisse les utiliser. À chaque coup de baguette, je faisais briser des vitres ou voler des tiroirs qui allèrent exploser contre les murs. Jusqu'à ce qu'à la dernière baguette, une douce chaleur envahisse mon corps.

–Ventricule de dragon, pommier, étonnamment sifflante, trente-deux centimètres cinq. Vingt Gallions s'il vous plaît.

C'est avec fierté, ma baguette en main, que je sortis de chez Ollivander. Krotor revint pour la troisième fois, une nouvelle missive à la patte, se déposant cette fois sur mon épaule, comme s'il finissait par s'attacher à moi.

_« Troisième mission : Une fois que tu auras ta baguette, va au Chaudron Baveur réserver une chambre. Voici ton ticket de train. Tu resteras à l'auberge, enverra un hibou à Poudlard (demain dernier délai) et le premier septembre, tu iras à Poudlard. »_


End file.
